


Big City, Small World and a Whole Lot Inbetween

by Rochesa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Underage Drinking, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochesa/pseuds/Rochesa
Summary: MOBFELL ISN'T MY AU NOR DO I OWN IT!! I am writing because I like the AU and would like to have my own spin on it! I was inspired by Sooner or Later You'll be Mine but I won't be following that main story line or heavily referencing it. I might do art for this story as well tee hee. But anyway,, ENJOY!!





	1. A New Place

_**CRASH.** _

 

_**BANG.** _

 

_**And then a thud.** _

 

Just like that, the bar fight was over. You were slouched back, dazed and sweaty against the shiny oak wood counter, holding a tray half tilted in hand. Your drinks you  _were_ going to deliver, were now strewn about the bloodied floor in a mess of glass, fruity cocktail mixed in with whiskey and a waste of money. You hugged onto the counter with a vice grip, your heart pounding in your heaving chest.

 

Your ribcage ached with each heavy breath you pulled, your legs trying their hardest to keep you from making contact with the already filthy floor, the fear of your clothes getting stained was lingering in the back of your hazy mind. You watched as the burly men who had given you such a shock were yanked up from the grimy wood floors and dragged to the entrance carelessly. Kicked out of the door and just as you suspected.

 

_**BANG.** _

_**BANG.** _

 

Two gunshots set off. Your eyes watered. They didn't deserve that. They didn't and it hurt your heart with the weight of the Sun itself. "UP TOOTS! UP! WE GOT MORE PAYIN' PATRONS THAT NEED TO BE ATTENDED TO." Your boss yelled from behind the bar you were leaning on. He slammed his hands against the wood, leaning over the counter to help you straighten your posture. He huffed as his callused hands gripped your shoulders, helping you to your feet.

 

"It was just a little bar fight toots. Calm. You're ok. Just got shoved, and you're in shock." Your hazy vision finally focused on the man that was your boss, who haphazardly looked you over, your brows still furrowed and sweat drenching your already steaming face. He gave you a pat on the back, seeing the blood that had gotten on your cheek and exposed collarbone. A scoff escaped him, looking past you, he stared at the well-dressed man sitting at one of the tables farther in the back. The booth had a bright light hanging over the table, the leather seats reserved for people who could pay their way to be comfortable in this sweat filled bar. 

 

It reeked of sweat, blood, old dried blood, booze, and filth. Which you had become accustomed to. You worked here 5 days a week, or even 6 if your boss really needed you here. You often went home smelling of the place you worked in so vigorously. It had gotten increasingly difficult to be here though. Bar fight after bar fight would erupt. Every month. Then every week. Then practically every day. The rivaling gangs and businessmen that crossed paths in this bar and ones that stretched across the city, was causing so much unwanted chaos for the hard-working people who just wanted to live. 

 

You've heard 8 people get killed in the past week and it was starting to wear on you. How could you be here? How could you endure this environment? There was so much that scratched at your mind and your chest was getting tighter and tighter as you pondered whether you could handle this lifestyle anymore. The man sitting back in the booth, with the expensive coat looked sleek and old. His faux fur coat shined in the dingy yellow light that illuminated his features.

 

His goons sat and stood around him, dressed in matching suits, holding firearms that only made you uneasy the more you glanced at their section. There was a smaller man shaking in the booth next to him, his face hard to make out but he was clearly shaking. It was odd. Then again, it could just be a deal. A drug deal. Or an arms deal. Either way, both were bad news. Your boss finally gained your attention again, snapping you back to reality. 

 

"Y/N, you can go home early if you'd like. You seem...out of it. You've been really out of it lately sweetheart and I'm honestly too scared to let you get hurt. So head home. Get there safe." He pat your shoulder and took the tray from your sweaty palms, your grip loose and shaky as you nodded in a confused haze. You stepped behind the counter and to the employee room, grabbing your bag and hanging up your work vest. 

 

As you stepped out the back and into the alley, your nostrils were filled with the scent of piss and booze, and as you looked around you caught sight of the familiar dumpster that stays back here on most days. A nasty cough wretched itself out of your already tired body, heaving, and wheezing. You got your composure quickly, sighing as you leaned against the grimy brick wall for support as you groggily made your way home. 

 

"God I can't do this anymore...I can't.." You mused to yourself, rubbing your tired eyes wearily. The flashing lights from the signs and billboards that line the rooves of the buildings that towered over your tiny bar. 

 

_**T O   F E L L   C I T Y.  H E A D   R I G H T.** _

 

Fell City. Big boy town. The entire city knew, despite what was said about monsters, they were definitely stronger than us. You've seen them paroling the streets more and more often as the days rushed by, seeing your city be populated with new faces and new things that offered more money to the corrupt city you resided in. With all the gang activity that was being conducted around here, you knew without a doubt, some of these new and odd faces were wrapped up in the corrupt life you knew so many people led. 

 

Friends and lovers that you'd lost to that life. The life you so utterly despised. You were so exhausted, that your thoughts were being jumbled. You so badly ached to be home. 

 

After trudging through the populated and bustling streets, you finally walked up to your run-down apartment complex, the gates around the complex creaking and squeaking with age. The center of the complex was still a comfort for you. The tall buildings that wrapped around its center, which was a tree. A beautiful one that grew soft white flowers in the spring and shed them by early summer. 

 

The petals would litter the benches and walk paths and in the winter, the base of the tree would be home to small snow pockets, stacking up and rippling through the cracks in the aged bark. The tree was so beautiful in all its shapes and phases it went through. As of now, the tree was shedding its leaves for fall, the walk paths stained red, orange, and yellow with the falling leaves. 

 

Even though dead, all the leaves around this place were still something to marvel at. You finally walked to your building, shuffling up the stairs quickly, then lazily unlocking your door, you swung it open. The scent of your home, though hard to live in, always brought you comfort. Flowers were something you always took refuge in, and for sure, your apartment was littered with them. Porcelain sculptures you dabbled in buying, real ones that hung around the frames of your windows, getting the sunlight that they needed. 

 

A ruby red vase sitting on your dull coffee table that was filled to the brim with an assortment of flowers. The bouquet was massive and took up a lot of space on the table but it didn't bother you in the slightest. Finally, meticulously placed around your apartment were small cacti, their budding flowers fading away as autumn started to set in. You stepped in and shut the door behind you quietly, still shaken up from your rough night. 

 

"Home. Home...home with my flowers." You held your chest, setting your bag on the coat rack, you unbuttoned you messy white shirt, splotches of smeared blood decorating it. You stripped down quickly, shuffling to your bathroom hurriedly. You showered quick and washed your matted messy hair, the steam rolling off of your delicate yet tainted skin. You threw a towel around your steaming body, stepping out of the shower as you pulled back the tacky, decorated curtain. 

 

As you lingered around the mirror, observing the ever-growing bags under your eyes, a pained sigh passed your lips. "So tired... god I need an easier job.." You examined yourself, immediately addressing the weight you were starting to gain due to all the stress eating you often turned to after work and on your off days. Your heart ached as you looked at your distressed state. You had been pondering for a while now, and since the integration of monsters was being introduced, you'd suggested you give it a shot.

 

You planned your trip to Fell City to be on Saturday, your off day and Sunday would be the day you celebrate your safe return home. Ya know...If you ever did.  _ **Morbid but optimistic.**_ You worked your last 3 days of the week vigorously, being able to earn a few tips and a bit extra from your boss for managing to push through the 4th bar fight you endured during the week.

Before you could properly prepare your mind, Saturday turned up quicker than you anticipated. You had always heard stories about that place. That "dreaded" place you had never really truly been afraid of. As a kid, your foster mother would tell you stories and tales of the town that we, as humans, so cautiously avoided...but tampered with out of morbid curiosity and to mock them. The stories always went something like this:

 

_In the town where we don't look to,_

_There are ghastly things my child. Ghastly things,_

_Ghastly people and deeds you'd never think of doing under the sun._

 

_You best watch yourself, my dear._

_Don't go there. Ever. No dare or joke will save you from the terrors that lie beyond that town._

_There are monsters there my girl. Horrible things that'll eat you alive with one wrong step._

 

_I hate to tell you this so early...but you need to know._

_It ain't safe for a girly like you._

_So delicate and fragile._

_Species or not, sympathy ain't a universal trait._

_There are cruel things out there._

_Cruel things that don't care you have hopes or dreams._

_They just want something. Be it money, sex, drugs or blood._

_They'll take what they want. Without a second thought._

 

 

Ms.Hevecer wasn't the best foster mom, but you'd be damned if you didn't say she was a pure soul. She was so refreshing to be around and her presence would light a spark in even the saddest of people. She would be doing that if she could. Too bad she ain't around no more. You stared blankly at your ceiling as you remembered the stories she told you swirled around in your already aching head. 

 

_They got magic, my dear. Something we ain't never gonna have. Be wary._

 

You finally gained the courage to slip out of your tired haze, grappling the blankets with an iron grip. "Get ready..." You scoffed, sitting up wearily, your hands going to cup your half sweaty face. After a bit of prepping, you slipped into a nice dress, the color gradient was eye-catching but not too noticeable. A soft white blending in with a soft blue that covered your chest and a white cardigan slung around your broad shoulders. All your years of working made you strong, but you still had no experience with that kind of stuff.

 

As you exited your tiny apartment, you watered all your plants, 'cept for the porcelain ones and made your way off. Fell City was about to have a new visitor. Through your exhausting week, you managed to grab a few flyers detailing work and locations around Fell City, to your delight. And dismay. You felt a boiling nervousness rise in the pit of your stomach, brushing it off, you looked at the brightly colored flyers.

 

"Bartender wanted...cleaning maid...waitress... _escort_...Golly god these all sound.." Just like that, you were yanked from your thoughts by the sound of a car horn honking. "Cab is here miss.." You looked meekly at the driver, a blond man with a shaggy beard and a dirty button up. His tired eyes raked you up and down before he focused on the steering wheel he was clutching with white knuckles.

 

You got in the backseat, huffing as his baritone voice filled your ears again. "Where ya headed?" "Fell City." He choked back a laugh, a hearty chuckle escaping him as he looked back at you, his scraggly bear brushing against his arm as he craned his neck to make eye contact with you. "Little lady you now you shouldn't be goin' to places you ain't cut out for." You nod but kindly deject his statement. "I'm lookin' for work there mister." He looked you over again, sighing. He seemed as if he's heard someone say that before. 

 

And if he did....what happened to them, he never knew. He nodded and swiveled around in his seat, looking back at the road as he drove off slowly to the direction of Fell City. Your brow dripped with sweat, soft droplets, but they were still there. You anticipated the moment you left the cab when you got there, you'd be maimed on sight, or at least eyed, tracked down and...

 

You'd rather not think so morbidly. The town wasn't something you feared. But the people in it. Was a cause for concern. Just as you thought back to last night, the gang activity was universal. Monsters often packed themselves together in these groups, their technology so much farther advanced than human technology. But there were still things that they knew not of. Which gave you a bit of hope that you wouldn't be a target. 

 

As you rode up on the horizon of the city, you saw the lingering buildings, and for some odd reason... they looked bigger than before. The black clouds that swirled around the buildings and the lights that shined on the dull streets were bringing back the nauseous, uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach. Once again, you fought it off, perking up at the cab came to a slow halt. It stopped in front of a somewhat familiar building.

 

Familiar being used lightly. You only saw the building in one of your flyers that you had scavenged during the week, and by the looks of it, it was full of "people". You shuddered as you paid your fare, passing the driver an extra 10 for his troubles of taking you here. He gave you a nod, and a stern warning about this fucked up town. "Be safe little lady. I give you my blessing that things turn in your favor." And with that, he was off. The cab made a harsh U-turn, speeding back down the road in the direction you had come from. 

 

The atmosphere in this town felt darker and heavier. It really was...hard to come to terms with. The place you were so heavily warned about, you were standing in it. As you finally turned your gaze back to the building before you, you took a meek step forward, the click of your heels echoing through the grimy, quiet, and eerily empty streets. Just as you had thought you were in a safe zone, you heard a blaring car horn from down the road. 

 

Just as you could make out what it was, a giant truck and 3 more behind that came speeding down the road, and from the opposite direction, 4 more trucks emerged. Another turned the corner harshly, joining in to aid the first 3 trucks you spotted. Distant howling, hooting, chanting and screaming was coming from each end and even though you'd never been here, you knew what was about to happen. 

 

The first shot that went off sent you ducking, rushing to the door that you had been trudging towards carefully. All that mattered was that you didn't get a few caps in your ass. You hadn't even been there 10 minutes!

 

As you quickly made your way inside, you slammed the door behind your hefty body, the sudden slamming of the door alerting all the patrons inside that there might be trouble. And just like that... all the eyes were on you. A bar, it seemed like you had stumbled into. The atmosphere was much less horrifying than you'd thought. No smell of blood, the smell of alcohol and booze was still there but...not as strong. The scent of sweaty bodies and funk wasn't apparent either, which brought you a tinge of relief. 

 

Just as quickly as the relief had come, it was quickly swiped away from you, as you heard the windows of the shop shatter. A stray bullet flying in and hitting one of the patrons. They fell with a thud to the floor, shrieking in pain from the hit. You cupped your hand over your mouth, slouching against the door to catch your breath. 

 

 _ **"Ah...Damn. Ain't that a son of a bitch.."**_ A gruff voice boomed in the room.  It seemed to echo, almost as if it wasn't completely there. 

 _ **"WHOA WHOA WINGS YA OK?? WINGS!"**_ You stared off in the direction the bullet had come from, watching in horror. Was the man hurt? Was he dead? Was he ok? Just as quickly as your questions had arisen, their answers became clear. The tall "man from before had stood up, brushing off his shoulder where the bullet had supposedly landed. You gawked at the being, finally realizing just what you were looking at.

 

The figure was tall and lacking any sort of skin. His facial structure was narrow and sleek, the bones that were his hands look roughed up...somehow, and battered. A few gold and silver rings decorated his hands, along with a red stamp or symbol that was placed so elegantly in the center of the back of his hand. His fingers were adorned with short sharp claws and for his attire....Well, it was stunning.

 

The figure wore a black and red gradient vest, dark pinstripes decorating it. His pants and button up were a deep black, that seemed to glimmer in the bars dull and groggy light. Finally, your eyes focused on his face again. His eyes, or lack thereof, were hollow and black, except for a pinprick red light that beamed in one socket. He had cracks along his skull, one going up above his left eye that seemed to extend beyond her sight and one on the right cheek that seemed to connect with his mouth. 

 

You scanned the area further, seeing there were 2 more "skeletons" that were standing attentively around the taller one. Or...second tallest one. The one that really caught your eye was the one that almost touched the ceiling. His fedora was all black and had a bright red ribbon wrapped around it. He too was adorned with a red gradient vest with an all black shirt and slacks. His face had a different structure though.

 

His cheekbones were high and just on the backside of one of his neck joints, 2 spikes protruded from either side. His eye sockets were also black, with no pupils from what you could see. His hands also had claws and that same red symbol was branded onto the back of his right hand. His sleeves were rolled up to show off his surprisingly bulky arms. As "bulky" as a skeleton could be. He had markings branded on his forearms from what you could make out.

 

Lastly...the shortest one. He was big. No...Big was an understatement. He was wide and was about half the height of the first skeleton. Which wasn't saying much... they were all incredibly tall. The shortest one was easily 7ft tall, his face looked chubby as if it had weight to it. You couldn't see his features, but that wasn't something you were too worried about. Once again, he wore the same clothes as his counterparts.

 

Once you were done observing the weirdest of the bunch, you looked around the place, realizing that it wasn't just monsters here. Humans were scattered around, all still gawking at you by the looks of it. You heard the howling outside get louder and louder and before you knew it, the door behind you gave way, flinging you forward and across the floor of the bar. 

 

Almost all the patrons rose from their seats, the tension in the air almost being able to be sliced through. The man from before, who had gotten shot, paced around the tables, weaving through the crowd of roused people. Once you regained your bearings, you felt a thin bony hand grip your shoulder, raising you to your feet. That echo like voice once again chimed. 

 _ **"Miss... are you alright?"**_ You turned to look at them, their face from before clearer now. The cracks in their skull were deeper than you thought, almost being able to see inside his head. You gawked for a bit, blinking before you finally responded, albeit meekly. "Y-Yeah... I'm. Alright, sir. Thank you." He leaned you up against the bar stool that was sitting at the counter, giving you a soft pat on the back. 

 

 _ **"Are those people following you?"**_ He raised a bony finger to point at the group of humans who had kicked in the door, toting firearms proudly. "N-No they aren't I don't know who they are." He nodded, turning to look at the people who were pacing into the bar.  _ **"Excuse me gentlemen. But. One of your little fights ended up damaging my**   **suit."**_  

 

"OHOHOHO! THE WALKING HALLOWEEN PROP IS SPEAKIN' TO ME! Say, boys why don't we bust everyone in here and ge-" Before the man finished his sentence, his throat had been sliced. Clean open.

 

The blood pooled in the cut for a small moment, just before it spilled out and puddled on the floor in front of the tall skeletal man. You stared, like a deer in headlights as the other men pointed their guns at him, but to no avail. Their throats opened up just like the first, making the floor nothing but stained with blood. 

 

You stared, watching as their bodies all fell to the floor with a shallow thud, their guns clattering as they hit the hardwood floors. The skeletal man pulled a small red cloth from his vest pocket, wiping the blood from his face and hands. The shorter of the skeletons walked over to stand next to him, raising his hand towards the pile of bodies, he raised them from the floor, walking out the front and outside. 

 

You were still in shock, watching as another monster with 4 arms came bustling out of the back with a mop and bucket. You hadn't been here 10 minutes. And yet 7 people had just been killed right before your eyes. Like you thought. Gang activity is universal. The man turned to look at you, walking back over to you, he saw the utter terror painted on your face clear as day.

 

 _ **"Sorry, you had to see that. I'm guessing this is your first time in Fell City. I apologize for such a terrible introduction."**_ You, still dazed, nodded. Maybe working here was worse than in your town. "BROTHER. DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT  **IN** THE BAR?" The tallest skeleton marched over, his voice booming and loud. Was he the oldest? Brother? You looked at the first man's hand, seeing the symbol printed on it. Maybe that's their family symbol.

 

Your head was spinning at this point and in all honesty, you wanted to go home. You were snapped back to reality when the shorter skeleton from earlier walked back in, his head tucked into his pockets. He had a lit cigar between his teeth and now... you could see his face. His eye sockets were hollow like the others but they looked deeper, almost as if he had bags under them. He has large, pointed teeth and amongst the white ones, there was a shining gold one.

 

It glimmered in the dim light of the bar, which gave him a more...ominous feeling. But everything and everyone here was ominous. Once the shorter one stood on the other side of second tallest brother, he looked at you. His eyes finally shining in their sockets. His pupils were small and shined red, sending a shiver down your spine.  _ **"Who is this? She doesn't look like she's cut out to be here..."**_  

 

His voice was deep and groggy, with a slight accent. He twirled the cigar in his mouth, raising his hand, he grabbed it from between his teeth. There it was. The symbol. Branded onto his hand as well. A few gold rings on his fingers as well. He puffed out a cloud of smoke, although it was.. unusual. The smoke was red and twirled in mystic shapes and patterns before it blended in with the air in the crowded bar. 

 

You were still half there as of now, your eyes gawking at the shorter one of the bunch. He stared back just as hard, his tiny pupils borrowing holes right through you.  _ **"What're you here for pumpkin, you couldn't have just come here to see what went down."**_ He spoke again, snapping you out of your dazed trance. You fumbled for words, your mouth drier than sandpaper. "I.. I was. Looking for w-work. Work. Here. In this city, there was an opening at this...place I think." 

 

He whistled, a soft chuckle coming from his forever grinning face.  _ **"Well. I don't think you wanna work here afta' that hun. Might wanna keep lookin'."**_ You nodded slowly, the middle brother helping you out of your seat.  _ **"Is there any place else you know around here?"**_ You quickly dug in your bag, shuffling through it, you pulled out the fliers you collected and with a shaky hand, you handed them to him.  

 

They all looked at the papers before they all looked up at you. Their red eyes all focused on you. It shook you to the core, your hands clutching the ruffles on your dress. Finally, the middle brother spoke again. 

 

_**"Come on. We'll gladly show you around."** _

 


	2. In the Midst of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be afraid. Be very afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disregard chapter notes at the bottom can't seem to fix the god damn bug with it so just pretend that was on the first chapter ya know?

Just as your new acquaintances pushed open the bar door, you felt your stomach drop. The massive trucks that you had seen barreling down the street before were parked out front, and yet all its passengers had been slaughtered just moments ago. The thought of it was terrifying enough, but what would happen to the cars? You stared mindlessly at them, drifting off into thought. 

 

The shortest of the skele-bros had taken notice of that. Since the taller 2 had stepped out ahead of you, the shortest one stepped up behind you, placing a bony hand on your shoulder. You almost jumped out of your skin, but he had a tight grip on you, keeping you grounded. He let out a soft chuckle at your reaction, watching as you turned around to look at him, your eyes wide. 

 

 _ **"Ya wonderin' what's gonna happen to these ain't 'cha dollface?"**_ You swallowed hard, giving a faint nod. His smile never faltered, which only put you on edge more. Smoke leaked out from his half-parted teeth as he inhaled.  _ **"Parts. Were gonna scrap 'em and then sell 'em. Don't worry they won't go unused."**_ You nodded once more, looking ahead at the other 2 who had stopped to observe the cars with you. 

 

You watched as the second tallest of the 3 snapped his fingers, a small spark coming from between them when he did. A small red spot on the dingy sidewalk formed... Then another. Then another, and another. All 4 spots bubbled as if they had suddenly switched to being liquid, and just as soon as they switched, they reformed into 4 separate figures.  The biggest of the 4 figures still didn't come close to the second tallest skeleton brother. Only about up to his waist. The first one you noticed had on a red and black vest.

 

It was the smallest. It had hollow white eyes and spikes going down the back of their neck, a tail coming from behind them with the same spikes lining them. The second biggest was a wide-eyed monster, with a pattern on the front of his shirt. Its arm hung loosely at its side, which seemed to go a little ways past their knees. Strange. The third monster was one of the taller ones. With a black slick looking face and no eye or eye sockets to be seen.

 

They had pointed cat-like ears and like the 2nd monster, their arms stretched past their knees. Still dressed in dapper clothing. The last monster of the bunch was the biggest, and yet looked the strangest. Large white eyes with red pupils dotted around, taking in its current surroundings. It didn't seem to have arms or legs or a body for that matter. It was just a face, that sat idly in the red puddle it emerged from. An eerie one at that. It had a permanent smile it seemed and cackled as it turned to the one who had summoned them all. 

 

 

You gawked at the 4 monsters that had practically appeared out of thin air. They all chimed in at once, their voices seeming to merge together as they spoke.  _ **"MR.GASTER. HOW CAN WE BE OF SERVICE?"**_ Gaster. Gaster must have been his name. Then again, back in the bar, the shorter skeleton called him WingDings. WingDings Gaster. You looked back to him, watching as he pointed to the massive cars, giving them orders to take them apart. 

 

They all nodded and quickly got to work, pulling apart the wheels, rims, doors off and other pieces of the massive trucks. The shorter of the bunch still had his hand cupped, or rather, resting on your shoulder. His hand engulfed it as if he had placed a coat on you. He nudged you forward awkwardly, trying to get you to walk.  _ **"Come on hun, we gotta show ya around rememba'?"**_ You looked back once more, giving a faint nod before you started to walk on your own. 

 

_********************************************************************************************************** _

 

As you all patrolled the streets, you got a few odd glances, some laughs and even a few of the monsters catcalling you from every which way. You weren't the prettiest girl but, you had your own flare. A bit heavyset but strong. Not that you really cared much. It kept unwanted attention from yourself and that was fine by you.  _ **"So dollface,"**_ the shorter of the brothers calling for your attention,  _ **"What's ya name?"**_ You cleared your throat, meekly sputtering out your name.

 

"Y/N. Y/N Adamant."  _ **"Sans. Sans the Skeleton. The taller brother over there, names Papyrus. Then that's Gaster. The oldest. I'm second oldest."** Second oldest?? Did that mean the actual tower of a monster was the youngest? _ You gawked at his stature, his long arms and legs making it hard for you to focus as he walked at a brisk pace just a few feet ahead of you. You looked back to the oldest of the group. Then back to the one who was making conversation with you.

 

 _ **"What made you wanna start workin' out here hun? Don't seem too used to us monsters, ya been shakin' since ya got here."**_ He was right, you were practically shivering the whole time. Even though you tried to mask it. You looked ahead and went on talking, "I mean. My city isn't exactly the best right now... Its been gettin' worse and worse lately. Too hard to handle... I thought maybe here would be a bit of a, change ya know?" Sans sighed at your optimistic response, giving you a light, or what he assumed, would be a light pat, but it sent you stumbling forwards a tad, almost losing your footing. 

 

 _ **"Oh hell, I'm sorry hun."**_ He caught you before you could slip, yanking you back up easily with one hand. He kept up behind you, walking at practically a snail's pace. You gave a soft chuckle to try and ease your mind, but it didn't do much for you.  _ **"Yeah...Well, it ain't much different from the sound of it toots. Sorry to disappoint ya. Besides pay, it seems 'bout the same."**_ Pay? 

 

"What do you mean pay?"  _ **"Wha? How much do you normally get paid in ya city?"**_ "For my job now, which is bartending...Only about 45 cents an hour." He practically chomped off the butt of his cigar, his eyes wide with disbelief. He put a bony hand to his forehead, looking up to the sky.  _ **"You said 45 cents!? That's barely anythin'! I see why you wanna work here! We at least pay 2-5 dollars an hour for work!"**_   You practically had a heart attack then and there. "HOW MUCH?"  _ **"God, ok, see...Our currency here isn't anythin' different from yours. But our goods in this city sell for way pricier. Just don't tell the other humans dat. So we're able to pay the people who make the shit here and all the other shit we got, a lot more. 45 cents is practically dirt!"**_ He mused, almost angrily. He gave you another, this time lighter, pat on the back and ushered you along.

 

 _ **"Can't be arguin' too much hun, we're almost there."**_ You nodded, hurrying along with the 3 behemoths that escorted you around town. As you kept walking, you got to one area that seemed...odd. It was snowing here, although winter was still a few months away. "If I knew we'd be coming to somewhere like this I would have dressed better."  _ **"Ah no big deal, we're here.**_ _ **"**_ Just as he finished his sentence, you looked up at the massive 3 story house that lie in front of you. Its doors were large and looked like they were made from such a fine wood. None like you'd ever seen before.

 

Papyrus walked in first, followed by Gaster, then you and Sans. The interior was well decorated, furniture that ranged from different colors of reds, grays, and blacks. White was sparse in here, but when you did manage to spot it, it gave the place a bit more of a pop. As you stood at the entrance, the doors shut behind you loudly, the wind from the force of the door slamming blowing your skirt up a bit too high for your liking. You quickly shoved it down, huffing a bit. Sans walked past you, shuffling over to one of the single chairs sitting in the living room area. The arch that lined the entrance to the living room had that same symbol that was branded on all of their hands, branded onto the wall. You shuffled around meekly, eyeing all of the stuff that was meticulously placed around. 

 

Sans was slouched over in his chair, the cigar he had smoked was quickly crushed into the ashtray that sat atop the small coffee table next to the armchair. Papyrus had walked in the opposite direction of what you assumed to be the living room where Sans was situated. Gaster has walked up the very elaborate staircase and down the hall to wherever you couldn't see, nor wanted to question. Sans quickly called you over, having you sit on the massive sofa across from him. You sunk into the cushions easily, your legs almost kicking up out of reflex after you fell back into the soft seating.

 

Sans let out a half-hearted chuckle, looking down at you, he raised his hand ever so slightly. You felt your chest suddenly get tighter as if someone was applying pressure but at the same time, something was holding onto it. Your heart slowed its beating as your chest got tight and before you could comprehend why you felt this way, you were raised from out of the suffocating cushions. Before you could process that, you were delicately placed back down in a less sunken part of the sofa. 

 

Then just as quick as it was there, that heavy feeling had been lifted. You inhaled sharply, looking up at the monster who seemed to be the culprit of what just happened. His forever grinning face faltered for a sec, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.  _ **"You ok doll? You look a bit shaken up."**_ You finally snapped out of your trance, shaking your head vigorously and ruffling your hair. You nodded and looked around the room then out the window that was across the room.  _ **"Heya, by the way. Sorry, we ain't show ya around much. Tonight is a big night. Blood Moon."**_ You gawked at him. Blood Moon? He read your expression before you could say much else. He leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knees as he spoke.

 

 _ **"Something that happens once every three months darlin'. You just picked a bad day to come to town."**_   He was right. Your timing was impeccable. A deep sigh escaped your being as you slouched back into the couch.  _ **"The humans that do live in this town are the main ones who participate in it. They run around town killin' people in a dumb turf war. They're tryin' to get rid of as many monsters in one night as they can. They never really get far with that though. Most of em get slaughtered then our workers gotta clean up the streets afta'."**_ "God. That's terrible. Is it that hard to get along? Well. As best as mob bosses and stuff can. Seems needless to pick fights like that but. What do I know? I just work around them."  _ **"You involved in the mob business toots?"**_   His voice had an edge to it for a moment, which shook you a bit. 

 

"God no! I don't! I mean I work around them as in, mob bosses visit the bar I work at. I don't like that lifestyle. It's not something I wanna go into."  _ **"You seem comfortable around us tho. That's gotta be something."**_ "Like I said. I work around them. People get killed around me all the time. Hard to avoid it honestly. It's just how life goes now and I can't exactly get away from that getting paid literal dirt."  _ **"Good point hun. Speaking of mob bosses, for as much as you say you don't like that lifestyle, you seem like you know somethin'."**_ "Not much."  _**"**_ _ **How much you willin' to talk about?"**_ "Depends on what you wanna know?" You shrugged meekly, your eyes darting around the room for a distraction.

 

 _ **"Well. What kind of bosses go to your bar huh?"**_   "Don Malcolm is the one who basically runs that area. He's in my bar on most days and never misses a Friday. He always tells me I'm his favorite wa-"  _ **"DON MALCOLM!? THE DON FUCKING MALCOLM??"**_ His voice was booming and seemed laced with anger. "Y-YES! HIM?" You shot him a frightened and fearful look, to which he backed down off the table from.  _ **"That pompous prick is the one who first got involved in the Blood Moon events! He's trying to take over a specific part of Fell City that my fuckin' family operates in and his fucking repulsive men keep thinkin' were gonna back down from it."**_ So that's why he got loud.  _ **"Toots. If it ain't too much trouble. Have you heard any of his conversations and such?"**_ "I-I have. On Friday I heard him talking about m-making a deal here in Fell City. I don't remember the place he said but if you list off the areas here, it might ring a bell." 

 

 _ **"Well. There's Hotland, Snowdin, which were in right now... New Home District...Waterfall.."**_ "Waterfall!! That's the place!" He grimaced at your response, which gave you the indication that was his territory. Red smoke puffed out from his mouth out of anger. He clenched his fist and slammed it on the coffee table in front of you both. For the first time, you saw his smile turn into a scowl.  _ **"Fuckin' greedy bitch!"**_ "I-I'm guessing this is an issue?"  _ **"Fuck yeah it is. Thanks for the info by the way. Really helpful. Do you got anything else?"**_

 

"I think he talked about making a deal uh...Next week?"  _ **"Did you get the day?"**_   "Well, I know for a fact it isn't going to be on Friday, he's always at my bar on Fridays. No kidding. So it's either after or before." He slouched back in his chair, running a hand across his face. You watched nervously. Why were you relaying all this to him? You had no clue. He might be able to get you a way better job so you guess this would be your way of giving him payment for help? Whatever the reasoning was, you were a bit lost at this point. And honestly tired.

 

 _ **"Toots. This might be a big favor but. Do you think. You can try to find out what day he might be trying to make that deal?"**_ "You really want me to try and do that!? I don't. I mean I could but what if it's on Monday?"  _ **"Do you got work tomorrow?"**_ "I already told my boss I wouldn't be able to make it tomorrow."  _ **"Can you try to get ya shift back?"**_ You grumbled at the idea, looking down at your hands that were clutching onto your dress. "I-I can try. I'd have to call him."  _ **"We got a phone here, do it."**_ "A-Alright I suppose?" He stood up, motioning for you to follow. You got up and paced behind him quietly as he took you to the kitchen where one of the phones were hanging on the wall.  _ **"Have at it hun. I'll step out just in case."**_ You nodded and walked up to the phone, pressing the slightly larger buttons than you were used to. You waited for the other end to pick up and there you heard your boss. "Hello, Kingston bar, how may I help you?" 

 

"It's me, Joseph." "Oh (Y/N)! What's up? Changed ya mind about tomorrow?" "Yeah actually! If that's not too much work for you." "Nah, you're good. You can come down by tomorrow. Ya know Don Malcolm loves seein' you." "Yeah yeah I know. Thank you, Joseph! See you at 10!" "Alright get here safe." Just like that, he hung up. You always liked your boss for being so kind and lenient when it came to work. He knew how much you were struggling and what you were having to tolerate. So he was kind about it. You stepped out of the kitchen and into the dining area where Sans was currently seated. His body was sat comfy in a wood chair, his hips somehow not fitting in the seat. Then again, he was a giant. It was something to be expected. 

 

He perked up when he saw you step back into the dining room, getting up from his seat. It squeaked with relief after its occupant left it. You gave a soft sigh before stumbling back over to him. "Boss said yeah I can come in tomorrow."  _ **"Perfect. Now I'm not askin' too much of ya. Don't want someone like you gettin' wrapped up in all 'this' ya know?"**_ "Yeah, I know. I'll give you the day if I find out."  _ **"Thanks. This is really good info. Means a lot. In exchange, just so you don't feel like we're usin' ya, I'll help you get a job in town. I know a lot of people hirin'. Just couldn't get to em tonight ya know. Blood Moon and all that fuckshit."**_ "Yeah. I get it." You awkwardly paused, your situation becoming clear. Where were you gonna stay for the night? How would you get home? Were these really good people to trust?

 

 _ **"You can stay in my room for the night. Not best to try and leave town. The humans guard every route outta' here and everyone who tries to leave gets shot on sight."**_ "Ah. Alright. Thank you for, ya know, this."  _ **"Just helping out when I can. My job may be bad but, I got a heart."**_ You chuckled at that. It was refreshing to see someone willing to help. Even if their usual routine and occupation weren't the nicest. He walked you up the flight of steps and down the hall in the opposite direction Gaster had went. He went to the door at the end of the hall, pushing it open slowly. He flicked on the light and as your eyes adjusted, you looked at the very sparsely decorated room. There was a massive bed pushed into one of the corners, a dresser with clothes messily placed on the top, a wall mirror just across the bed and few clothes strewn about the floor. There was a saxophone hung neatly on the wall with a bunch of other knacks and stuff placed around.

 

Staying at other people's houses wasn't something new to you either. You were accustomed to the new feeling and getting a feel for people's living spaces. You stepped into the room shyly for a moment, just before a massive hand hit your back, shoving you in further. Sans walked past you and to what you assumed was the closet. He swung the doors open and found a baggy sweater, draping it over his arm.  _ **"You can wear this and I'll wash your clothes for ya. I'll take you to your apartment tomorrow mornin' as soon as possible so you can get stuff that ya need."**_ You gave a soft thank you and a nod as he exited the room for you to change. You set your bag on the doorknob, stepping back and taking your cardigan off. You set it on the bed, then you slid out of your dress, pinning your hair up in a messy ponytail before you slipped into the massive sweater.

 

You slid off your panties as well, neatly folding them on top of everything and your bra. When you were done getting comfy, you grabbed your stuff and opened the door again, looking around the hall. Your feet carried you back downstairs, looking for Sans. Where'd he go that quick? Before you could finish your thought, Papyrus emerged from the kitchen, holding plates in hand.  _"HUMAN GIRL. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BROTHER'S CLOTHING?"_ You looked down at yourself. "OH! He uh, gave me this to wear."  _"WHATEVER YOU SAY, PUNY HUMAN! I DON'T SEE WHY HE'S BEING SO NICE TO YOU, YOU'RE JUST AN OUTSIDER!"_ _ **"Pap, calm down. She's actually told me a lot of very good info. I'll debrief you later but it's about Don Malcolm."**_   _"THIS TINY THING WORKS WITH HIM!?"_

 

Before you could get out a reply, that feeling of tightness and weight in your chest came back tenfold, feeling your feet leave the ground, you dropped your stuff to grip onto your chest in an attempt to get it to stop. Papyrus had his hand raised and his hand was splayed out as he walked to you. He slowly closed his hand, your chest getting tighter, a searing pain overcoming your body as you struggled against the magic grip he had you in.  _ **"NO, SHE DOESN'T SHE GAVE US INFO ON HIM YOU IDIOT PUT HER DOWN!"**_  Just as quick as you were raised, you were dropped, and caught by Sans. You heaved, practically vomiting as the feeling of being crushed sent a wave of nausea over you. Sans shook you lightly, holding onto you for a moment before he set you down as careful as he could.  _"SHE KNOWS DON MALCOLM'S PLANS?" **"Yes she does, I'd appreciate if you didn't try to fucking murder her."**_ You finally regained your balance, your body trembling as you went to face the taller skeleton. You cowered away from him and fell back into Sans' arms, your chest rising and falling quickly. You almost got killed. You almost died. Fuck. Sans shook you lightly to get you to come back down. 

 

 _ **"Earth to (Y/N). Doll. You're ok. Calm down. It was a misunderstanding."**_ You nodded weakly, your body still trembling as you looked up at his face. One of his eye sockets had a glowing red pupil staring back at you, almost looking worried. You huffed and stood on your own, looking back at the taller skeleton.  _"I APOLOGIZE IF I FRIGHTENED YOU. BE MORE CLEAR NEXT TIME."_ Clear my ass. He was the one being quick to jump to conclusions. You stayed close to Sans, trying to clear your head. Maybe you didn't wanna work in this city. But that pay sounded oh so close. Sans bent down to help grab you clothes you so gracefully dropped everywhere. He tensed up when he got to your panties laying in the floor, the lace on them was a sultry black, along with a matching bra that had been resting just a few inches away from it.  _ **"Uhm..."**_ He looked to you for a moment, chuckling quietly. 

 

"O-Oh. I'll. Grab that." You stepped over and picked it both up, resting it on the clothes already in his arms. You stared down into his arms for a moment, spacing out for a moment. You were still shaking and trembling slightly from what happened just a few seconds ago. He waved a hand in your face, just before he lightly tapped your nose.  _ **"You're zonin' out doll...You gonna be ok?"**_ You snapped back, looking up into his eye sockets. His pupils were both red and focused on you. "Yeah...I. I'm ok. I'll be ok. I'm fine." You gave a half-hearted chuckle, looking back up at Sans. Before you could catch his expression, he hoisted you up, his arm dipping between your legs to lift you up as he slung you over his broad shoulders.

 

He paced upstairs and gently placed you on his bed.  _ **"Really sorry about that. Pap and Gaster are real serious about the whole..Don Malcolm situation. I'll tell em both you're on our side aright?"**_ You nodded. He leaned back on the balls of his feet to stand but before he did, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, giving a firm hug. You hadn't known him for long but this was your way to keep yourself grounded and calm. You had always been physical with people as a coping mechanism. And right now, your only possible comfort was this 7ft tall skeleton man who worked in the mob business. When you put it that way it sounds even worse.

 

You pulled back, observing his face, which was surprisingly tinted a light peachy red. He coughed and stood up fast, pacing to the door. Before he left he gave you a light nod and flicked off the lights, closing the door behind him. You nestled yourself in the blankets, mostly to comfort your tired and shocked mind. Before you knew it, you slipped into a deep sleep. Which you needed more than anything. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Tired Eyes and Territorial Happenings

You had fallen into such a deep slumber, you didn't think anything could wake you up. That is until halfway through the night, you felt yourself fall deeper into the mattress as something...or rather  _someone_ heavier than you nestled themselves in the bed with you. You were curled up closest to the wall, so when you felt yourself roll slightly as you got closer to the spot of impact, you didn't expect a hand to stop you. Your weary eyes fluttered open, seeing a familiar bony hand gently cupped around your shoulder, keeping you from making contact with whatever you were going to. 

 

 _ **"Oh. Hell. You woke up. Sorry if I'm...intruding on your space. I tried not to take up too much room.."**_   Sans had started, but you were all too tired to care for that at the moment. He gently slid you back over closest to the wall, setting one of the massive pillows he had on the bed in front of you so you didn't come tumbling back in his direction. He sighed in relief and sat up against the headboard, trying to get as comfy as he could in his current situation. Just as it was quiet before, it was quiet now, except for the sound of shallow breathing coming from the skeleton. Did he have lungs? Or any organs for that matter? It didn't peek your interest very much. You curled up further into the massive blanket, hugging onto the massive pillow that sat just a few inches from you. 

 

Despite his best efforts, you mindlessly watched as Sans slid down the headboard and deeper into his bed, almost crushing your tiny figure that was already forced against the wall. He grumbled and reached out an arm, gently pulling you back from the wall so you weren't exactly uncomfortable. He slid a bit away from you, nestling his face in his bulky forearm. Just like that, you both drifted off into sleep again. There was a cool breeze coming from the previously unseen window in the room, which gave you some comfort. 

 

As much as you wanted to keep sleeping, you were woken up by a loud thud hitting the floor. You shot up from the mattress, huffing and panting as you looked over to the edge of the bed, scurrying across and looking down, you saw Sans laying on the floor, clutching the back of his head.  _ **"Fuckshit, god fucking, christ..."**_ He yelled. You chuckled weakly, stepping down from the bed and slid so your feet touched the floor. Before you could do much else you heard Sans sputtering and scratching at the floor as he slid away and pushed himself across the room.  _ **"WHOA AHWOAHW WHOA LADY. DON'T JUST DO THAT TO ME, I SAW EVERYTHING UNDER THAT DAMN SWEATER, WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME YOU WERE COMING OFF THE BED? YOU KNOW HOW TINY YOU ARE AND W-WITH HOW FAR IT IS OFF THE GROUND YO-"**_ You looked down at yourself, then to him. His face was almost overtaken by the fresh blush that was changing his usual colors. It was bright red, beads of sweat rolling down his temple and a dazed, confused and frightened look on his face. 

 

It finally clicked in your half-drunken state, to which you huffed and grabbed the end of the already massive sweater, tugging it and yanking it down further. You collapsed in on yourself and scoffed, marching to the door and fiddling with the doorknob for a few seconds. Just as you pushed the door open, you watched as he pushed it open further, allowing you to step ahead of him and downstairs. You both greeted the other 2, who had already been situated in the dining room. It was still slightly awkward to be around them, but being around Papyrus put you on edge a bit more as you recalled last nights events.  _"HUMAN ARE YOU STILL UPSET FROM LAST NIGHT? I THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND I AM TRULY SORRY TO HAVE SCARED YOU."_ As if he read your face, you stepped back into Sans unintentionally, giving a soft nod and accepting his apology. 

 

Sans nudged you forward to sit at the table to which you climbed up into the massive chair, earning a soft gasp from Sans as he set you in your seat himself, straightening the sweater to go down your legs. You let out an embarrassed sigh, leaning against the table lazily. "What time does it happen to be?" Gaster spoke up first, pointing to the animal skull shaped clock that decorated the wall.  _ **"9:13."**_ You shrieked, earning a yelp from all 3 other occupants. "I HAVE TO BE AT WORK BY 10!"  _ **"WH-! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT LAST NIGHT, HOLY FUCK!"**_ They all stood and gathered their things, dragging you along. You managed to grab your purse from upstairs first before they went out back to their car. 

 

You were haphazardly tossed into the backseat, Papyrus sliding in next to you. Sans hopped in the passenger seat and Gaster into the driver seat.  _ **"What's your address, hurry."**_ "4485 Kingston and Heartroad." As you finished your sentence, Gaster slammed his foot on the gas, speeding off in the direction of the Ebott City. You were flung back against your seat, yelping as Papyrus held your shoulder to keep you steady.  _"WE'LL BE THERE IN NO TIME."_ You nodded as best as you could and just as he said, you were at your apartment building. Sans stepped out when you did, just after he had listened to what Gaster had to say. 

 

 _ **"(Y/N),"**_ Gaster said from the driver's seat.  _ **"Thank you for all of this information. I forgot to properly thank you. What you're doing isn't going to be in vain. I guarantee."**_ "I-Its nothing. Really. I don't really uh. Know why I'm doing all this but you guys are helping me out so. It shouldn't be much. Ya know?" He nodded softly and gave Sans a soft nod as well. He drove off as Papyrus gave a wave to you both. 

 

 _ **"So. Where to hun?"**_ You gestured to the creaky looking gate of your apartment complex, to which you stepped through and through the centerpiece, petting your hand across the leaf ridden benches. You got into your building and up to your door as quick as you could, unlocking it and slipping in. You quickly ran to your room and grabbed your work clothes, then shuffled to the bathroom as you grabbed your towel and more. After a quick shower, a loose hairstyle and brushing your teeth, you checked the time on your wall clock. 9:45. You grabbed your purse and slung Sans' jacket over the back of your couch. He was leaning just next to the door, and once he saw you he flung it open, ushering you out. 

 

 _ **"Aright, so here's the plan. Gaster told me to keep an eye on you afta' ya leave work and take ya back to our place. So before we go back home, I'll bring ya here to get an extra change of clothes and stuff ya?"**_ You nodded softly, hurrying down the hall and down the steps before rushing outside and hustling to work. Sans followed but farther behind as not to draw suspicion. As you got into work, you saw Don Malcolm sitting in his usual booth, a few of his men standing and sitting around him. As soon as his eyes got a sight of you, he waved you over. "THERE SHE IS. MY FAVORITE SERVER!. HEL-LO! GET YOUR SWEET ASS OVER HERE MISSY!" You obliged, scurrying over and giving him a quiet greeting. 

 

He already seemed drunk, which was better for you. He'd be able to talk more. He chuckled as you leaned over the table to shake his hand, to which he pulled you around to sit in the booth with him. Your boss caught your eyes from across the room and gave you an ok nod. You chuckled tiredly as he ran a hand over your shoulder. The Don nudged the man sitting on his left, slurring his words as he spoke. "This lady right here?? A fucking trooper if you ask me. And a treasssssure.~ Hot damn.. she's such a pretty girl too...I've always loved her." He leaned in your direction, chuckling as he pinched your cheek. 

 

He let you go after a second, nudging you as you stepped out of the booth. He ordered a few more drinks, to which you sweetly replied with an "Alright Mr.Malcolm." He nodded at you and gave a sloppy wink. Before you stepped off, he leaned into the guy he was talking to. Before you got too far you heard it.  _ **Tuesday.**_ Tuesday was the day. You nodded to yourself, sighing with relief. As you got the drinks, you served them and then went on about your usual shift. Another bar fight happened, unsurprisingly. 4 men got killed by the end of the night. You shuddered as you stepped out of the back room, cupping a hand over your mouth as you stumbled out of your job. 

 

As you went on your way out of the alley, you heard that familiar voice.  _ **"Heya doll, your shift over? How about you come back to my place and I'll..."**_   He put a hand on your shoulder at this point,  _ **"Take ya to the Bone Zone~?"**_ You gave a lifeless chuckle, turning to face Sans as he huffed out a hearty laugh at his own joke. God, for someone in his line of business, his sense of humor was surely not there. "God that was so terrible. Bad to the  _bone._ " He gawked at you before he broke down in laughter, slapping his leg in a laughing fit.  _ **"God that was priceless. But besides jokes hun, did ya find out the day?"**_ You perked up, nodding. "Tuesday."  _ **"Well aren' t you a little lifesaver?"**_

 

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, whistling faintly.  _ **"Brace ya' self doll. Were takin' a shortcut to your place."**_ You looked up at him blankly, just before you felt your body almost jolt out of itself somehow. You almost shrieked but nothing came out as you opened your mouth. It all cut to black. And just like that, you were in your living room. You looked around quickly, your eyes adjusting to your familiar room. You had no idea how you had gotten here so fast. But you heavily suspected it was Sans' doing.  _ **"Told ya' to brace yourself. Sorry if that scared you. It's just faster to get around."**_ He shrugged and walked over to your couch, sitting down and leaning back against it.  _ **"Aright, getcha clothes dear. We gotta report back to Gaster."**_ You nodded and scurried to your room, still in a dazed shock. 

 

You slung a small bag out onto the bed, packing clothes in and your toothbrush, all that jazz. You looked at your jewelry box sitting on your bedside table, flipping it open, you peeked inside. Your favorite flower pendant had been resting inside, to which you ran your hands over it happily. You hid the box in one of your drawers before you walked back out into the living room, gawking as you watched Sans idly run his hands over the bouquet of flowers that sat atop your coffee table. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but before you got to say anything, you watched as he dug into the breast pocket of his coat, tugging out...a rose?

 

He slipped it into the middle of the bouquet. The vibrant red standing out among the pale flowers that surrounded it. You chuckled which immediately got his attention. He stood up quickly, looking down at the rose he has placed there.  _ **"You ready?"**   _"Yeah, I am. And you? You seemed invested in those flowers there." He chuckled dryly, walking around the table and up to you.  _ **"Just added a bit of color, no biggie eh?"**_ You gave a faint nod as he placed a hand on your shoulder, tugging you closer. You were thrown back into nothingness, and then, once again you were standing in Sans' living room. 

 

"GOD CAN YOU WARN ME!?" You yelled practically, stumbling back and almost falling into the armchair Sans had been resting in the night before. He cackled almost, grabbing you before you fell to the sofa.  _ **"You gotta get used to it hun, it'll happen a lot."**_ You shook off his dumb retort, yelping as he hoisted you up and over his broad shoulder. You rested easy as he walked you upstairs and down the hall to where you presumed was Gaster's office. He set you down in front of his door, to which you looked to it, knocking lightly.  _ **"Come in."**_ His voice chimed in from the other side of the door. As you stepped into his office you noticed all the neatly placed furniture and papers stacked neatly on his desk that he was sitting at, a cup of something sitting off in the corner. There was a nice rug sitting in the middle of the floor as well. 

 

 _ **"I'm guessing you got the info we need."**_ Sans chimed in.  _ **"She sure fuckin' did."**_ You saw Gaster's face raise from his mass of paperwork and look in your direction. He smiled at you both, standing from his desk and pacing over to you.  _ **"Good work! Both of you. Now we can show that scum he isn't welcome here."**_ You tensed up at that thought, your posture faltering as you realized the weight of the situation.  _Did you just help a mob boss so that he could get back at another mob boss?_ You pondered uselessly at this. You were snapped back when you felt hands grab at your shoulders and spin you on your feet towards the door.  _ **"Aright bedtime doll."**_ Sans joked at you. You scoffed and stepped ahead of him and out of the office, marching to his room. 

 

You went to shut the door before he walked in behind you. You awkwardly shifted around before you coughed into your hand, looking at him then pointing to your chest, making a gesture that meant you were gonna undress. He quickly caught on and hurriedly stepped back out, closing the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> GOLLY GEE. I hope you guys all like this first chapter heck.


End file.
